Episode 22 - Family First
Family First is the twenty-second episode of the Cow of the Wild series. Plot Summary :Milly stands over an injured Safira. Safira seems to admire Milly's wild spirit but warns her that the wolves will betray her. Milly holds firm and orders Safira to leave before she finishes what she started. Safira runs away. :Torrie and Sammy walk through the forest in search of the source of the roar they heard. Torrie, despite getting flustered at first, apologizes to Sammy for not saying one nice thing to her since she met him. Sammy tells Torrie he isn't such a bad friend. However, their moment is interrupted as Safira crashes on the ground nearby. Torrie asks what happened to Safira. She explains she was attack by a cow who was defending wolves. Not believing her story, Torrie tells Safira to backtrack his scent to Alari and Saber so they can patch her up. Safira thanks Torrie and leaves. Sammy tells Torrie not to count Safira as crazy just yet, as she's out in search of a lost cow. Torrie tells her that's the stupidest thing he's heard before joining her in search of Milly. :Bone introduces Fang to Rune and Kia. Rune says he's heard a lot about Fang, he mentions Fang's slipping sanity after the death and his mate and daughter and makes a comment about Bone being the only reason the pack hasn't killed Fang yet. Bone becomes angered by Rune comments. Kia steps between him and Rune and a scuffle starts. Rune tells Fang to let the dogs play while the wolves talk. :Alari arrives back as Saber's den. Saber exits the den and greets Alari, noting that she looks sad. Alari says it's nothing but Sabar asks if she was following Bone again. Alari admits she was and tells him how awful it was. Saber tries to comfort Alari and begins to talk about him and Blue. Vimy stops him and says no one wants to hear about him and Blue. Alari tells Saber she's just going to lie down for awhile. Just as that happens, Safira appears and tells them she was defending her territory from the Pack of Night. Before she can continue, Alari interrupts and bombards her with questions about the wolves and if she hurt them. Safira snaps at Alari but Saber stops her and tells her they need to treat her injuries immediately. :Fang tries to argue with Rune over his actions the day Flutter died and Rune's reputation versus his own. Rune mentions that being the Mad-Eyed King and the Mad Alpha, they must be brothers of sorts and since they are brothers he won't outright kill Fang for wasting his time. Fang says Bone wouldn't let Rune kill him but Rune notes that Bone is occupied at the moment. Fang sees Bone scratched up by Kia and clearly outmatched. Rune tells Fang that he wants to take Lupis off his hands. Fang tries to argue once again but Rune snaps and tells Fang if he doesn't give him Lupis, he will kill Fang and Bone and conquer the territory. Rune gives ten seconds for Fang to decide, counting down until Fang finally gives in. Rune leaves with Kia who mentions they should all do this again sometime. After Credits :Vimy laments over having his heart ripped out by Sammy and his brother being angry with him again but no one cares seeing he is alone outside Saber's den. Credits Production *Written, Animated and Directed by Tribbleofdoom Voice Actors (In Order Of Appearance) *Drajk23 as Safira *Tribbleofdoom as Milly *Bo1322 as Torrie *Cheekycoolcat15 as Sammy *Hidge209 as Bone *Bloodstainedfur as Fang *TheGirlWithTheWolfHood as Kia *05ywjc80 as Vimy *Fluffylovey as Alari *Drahveson as Saber Trivia None Yet Gallery Ep22S1-0150.png|"The prey has spirit of the wild within." Ep22S2-0353.png|"You're not so bad, you know that?" Ep22S4-0717.png|"Hey Alari..." "Hey Vimy..." Ep22S5-1045.png|"The dog is a bit busy." See also *List of Episodes *List of Family First Characters References }} Category:Episodes